A Single Snowflake
by Kildosad
Summary: A small flake of snow drifted down to rest on her nose. She gave a soft smile. "Merry Christmas." (A Secret Santa Fic, for la Pianissima.) ONESHOT. A slight bit of fluff, if you would.


**Hello~ Kildosad here. This is a Christmas fic for la Pianissima!~ **** I really hope it was satisfactory and that you enjoy it!**

**If there are parts that get confusing, scroll to the end for clarification~**

* * *

Characters/Pairing: ChromeHibari

Genre: Romance and/or Family

Rating (K-M): T, for safety (and for a certain pineapple)

Type of story (e.g. omake, poem): It can be AU, or anything. How about a Christmas theme? / Oneshot.

Additional requirements (e.g. no OCs, serious fic): Not too much romance though. You can add fluff too.

* * *

They met once before. She sat by her window and looked out at the radiant world she would never get to know. He was punishing the weak and foolish herbivores that dared break the rules. Their eyes met briefly, once, and then the matter was cast to the back of their minds.

* * *

They met again when she was no longer Nagi, but Chrome. She sat in the room where she faithfully waited for Mukuro-sama to come get her. He passed through the room looking for the culprit that dared mock him. They looked at each other for a long moment, then he was gone. He thought nothing of it, except that she was weak. She thought he looked so regal and dignified, yet tinged with a predator's feralness. Both marked it as unimportant and their minds drifted off to things that were more important.

She walked in nervously to meet her new boss. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and blinked owlishly at the silver-haired man's angry rant about how doing 'a-a kiss of all things', was disrespectful. She said nothing and merely waited until she could help her boss or until Mukuro-sama ordered her to do something. She noticed the man who reminded her of an aloof Cloud and did not dare approach him. What she didn't know was that he noticed her too.

He had been there much earlier than the rest, watching and waiting for his turn to bite herbivores to death, ready to harm at a moment's notice. He lurked in the shadows, unwilling to leave his precious school in weak, clumsy herbivores' hands. A sudden movement caught his eye, and he turned to look at the purple haired herbivore who just walked in. He watched her approach the weak, clumsy herbivore that sometimes became a carnivore, and he watched her greet him. He returned his gaze to watch the outsiders, and thought her only as a way to find the pineapple haired herbivore. What he didn't know was she had just turned her sight away from him and onto the current fight.

* * *

The next time they met, both had changed, albeit only a little, but still. Chrome had gained a little confidence and had learned to be less independent on her savior, Mukuro-sama. She could finally start to begin to accept people into her family, and right now Ken, Chikusa, Mukuro-sama, Boss, Yamamoto-san, Gokudera-san, Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan and Kumo-san were in her list of important people.

Hibari had begun to acknowledge the weak, pathetic herbivore as an omnivore. He could also finally admit that he actually had weaknesses, but his ferocity and power made up for those. He still had the need to bite the pineapple herbivore to death though. The purple haired herbivore had changed a bit, from just 'a way to get to the pineappled herbivore', to a herbivore that stood alone and was independent.

Both of them had matured slightly, grown a bit wiser, but still, none of them had honestly been through anything really trying yet. That would change soon, by the hands of a certain ten-year-bazooka...

* * *

Chrome sat on the ground, dazed by the journey she made without knowing. She looked around and found the surroundings were familiar to her, yet slightly different. She quietly pondered about where she was and why she was there.

Hibari had his eyes narrowed and was ready to bite anyone or anything in the vicinity to death. Something had been done to him and his precious Namimori, and he was intent on finding the culprit.

Both found themselves gathered for a battle that they weren't prepared for. Well, Hibari was always prepped for a fight, but this was _war_. Chrome just did as she was told, and vowed to do her best, because she knew she played a vital part in the games, and she wouldn't- no, couldn't betray the trust everyone had placed in her. Hibari didn't really care, as long as it was a good fight. He felt inclined to say no, but after the baby told him it would be a fight worthy of remembering, he agreed.

* * *

Chrome was so tired. Oh, so tired, and all she wanted to do was give up and relax, take a nap, even. But she couldn't. So she stood her ground, and fought. Her knees were shaking and she was frightened out of her mind. But she couldn't stop there, she had to win, for everyone else, if not herself.

Hibari was annoyed. He batted away fly after fly, but they just kept on coming, and what they lacked in strength, they made up in numbers. When he finally reached someone resembling a good fight, he felt a bit tired. But he would rather die than stop. He would keep on fighting until the last breath, for this was a matter of pride, and that was the one thing he couldn't let go.

They lost, after all of their efforts. So they ran, like cowards, even though they were anything but. They couldn't help it, it was either that, or risk death. They took solace in the fact that no one was dead, but mourned the loss.

Their enemy, Byakuran and his 6 Funeral Wreaths confronted them again. All of them, from Chrome-weak, timid, shy Chrome, to Hibari,-a carnivore, strong and powerful, stood tall, shouldered their burdens and straightened their backs a little more. Fire was in their eyes, and once again, they engaged in battle. They fought with renewed vigor, and gave it their all and more. Every single one of them knew that it was the time to fight with all they had, or lose everything. It was such a risky gamble, no one would want to do it. But they did, and beat the odds, which were never in their favor the whole time they were in the future.

Yuni, the girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, the girl who gave her life to save everyone else, died. There wasn't enough time to truly understand her that well, but all had become friends with her, and all had cherished her. It was then, when Chrome grew up, the she had finally understood the horrors and scars of war; It was then, that Hibari had understood the reality of the world- it wasn't always about endless challenges, but about sacrifices too.

They won, and went back. To their home, their time. They all went back a little less innocent, a little bit more wary, but more close than ever.

* * *

United.

* * *

Reborn announced one day, out of the blue, that Tsuna's family would be inheriting the Vongola name as the official Tenth Generation of the Vongola. But, as fate decreed, the ceremony was to be interrupted and trouble was to come knocking. Chrome was kidnapped by the Shimon famiglia, and caused an uproar. Once again, the guardians delved into battle, and discovered the ugly truth; Daemon Spade, the first generation Mist guardian, had manipulated the Shimon to mould the Vongola into his own fancy.

Now, what did Hibari think? He thought nothing. He could care less if the omnivore was to become the next leader of the strongest mafia famiglia in existence (Tsuna would be weak and clumsy sometimes and strong the next. He didn't really fit into any category, so Hibari settled for in between). He really couldn't find it in him to care about the purple haired herbivore, but something weird and foreign told him he should. He acted the part of an aloof, distant Cloud, but discreetly checked to see that the purple haired herbivore wasn't dead. After he confirmed it, he left. He would never admit that he had- not to anyone, including himself.

Chrome, on the other hand, was terrified. She couldn't do anything to save herself and was only a burden. Sure, she was stronger than she was before and not as naive, but still had much to learn. Being kidnapped and used as bait was not what was on the planner. Scared and helpless, she could do nothing. She tried, but it was never enough. After the whole fiasco was over, she wondered in her head, where no one could ever hear, what she was worth. She wondered if anyone cared, or if it was all just an illusion.

It turned out it was real, that even though she wasn't strong enough to protect the ones she cherished yet, she was cared for. Chrome knew, because just before she was ushered to Boss's house, she caught a glimpse of grey, unreadable eyes staring at her. Eyes belonging to Kumo-san, who was known for being uncaring and unreachable, just like a cloud in the sky.

* * *

All of these moments accumulated into a lifetime of memories, and would never be forgotten. Even if they all grew old and withered, small snippets of the past would stick with them forever.

* * *

Today seemed cloudy and looked like it was going to snow. If she was lucky, it would be a White Christmas tomorrow. Chrome held her mug of hot chocolate tightly as she looked out the window with an unreadable look etched onto her face. She sipped slowly and thought about her life, from before and now. From her old, forgotten life with her mother, to various battles the Tenth Gen had to go through, to now, the future they had all worked so hard for.

She was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of laughter. Her attention was focused on Lambo and I-pin outside, playing catch with a ball. A smile splayed out on her lips and she placed her mug on the table nearby. Chrome walked outside, into the cold, and began wandering. Her walk led her to a small frozen lake with a small bench located just near it. She sat down on the bench and stared, at the sun, which was fading quickly.

Hibari looked up from his pile of paperwork to glance briefly at the clock. Dusk was quickly approaching and he stretched leisurely. He didn't know why, but he felt like taking a walk. Besides, a walk outside would get him away from the incessant chatter of the rest of the herbivores. He slung his jacket over his shoulders and strolled outside.

His feet automatically took him to one of his favorite spots, a small lake that would freeze over during winter-time. Feeling a rare sense of peace, his gaze swept across the lake, and settled on one purple haired herbivore. He wasn't sure why she was there, but he was fine with it. She was one of the few he could tolerate, because she was quiet and for some unknown reason didn't give him the aggravating feel of crowding. By the time that trail of thought ended, he was already standing in front of her.

Chrome was startled by a sudden shadow looming over her. Her head whipped up, and her gaze met steely grey. She gave a small gasp and they stood there for a few moments, locked in a silent standstill. The girl broke it off first and looked down. In an unusual fit of bravery, she looked back up and patted the space beside her, inviting Hibari to sit.

Hibari wanted to raise an eyebrow at the girl's invitation, but settled for an inscrutable gaze. He contemplated for a long moment, and after a moment of silence, he sat down. To the end of his days, Hibari would remember that particular moment, and wonder why he did it. But he wouldn't say it was...unpleasant, in the least. He would even go as far as to say it was almost calming.

They sat in companionable silence and watched the sun set. Chrome absentmindedly shivered and rubbed her arms, for she had forgotten a jacket. Her vision was suddenly blocked out by a piece of...clothing? She lifted it and to her unspoken marvel, it was Hibari's infamous jacket. She gave him a questioning look, but his gaze was set on the last tendrils of the sun, and it looked as if he had never moved. Chrome just shrugged on his jacket and smiled slightly. They sat together, on that one bench until the sun had faded and night took over. Chrome's hand had found its way into Hibari's and they lay entwined.

Church bells rung in the distance, signalling midnight and the start of a new day.

A small flake of snow drifted down to rest on Chrome's nose. She gave a soft smile.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Order of Arcs: Random Meeting, Kokyou, Varia, Future, Inheiritance, TYL**

**Just to clarify some things for readers who might not be too familiar with Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

**Chrome's Past: She was abused and neglected by her mother, and got into a car accident. If not for her savior (Mukuro-sama), then she would have died. (The reason why she calls Mukuro her savior.**

**-san: The suffix Japanese use for people they don't know very well or respect (ish. xD)**

**-chan: suffix for a girl, used for female's one is very comfortable with**

**-kun: See -chan, but switch genders to male.**

**-sama: suffix, used to address people as 'master'.**

**If any of you were wondering why Chrome an Hibari would first meet, for the sake of the story, just go along with it~ ^^**

**Hibari is also known as Cloud or Kumo. **

**Hibari is known to refer to humans as herbivores (the weak and most common), omnivores (occasionally strong occasionally weak), and carnivores (the strong). He also has a catchphrase of "I'll bite you to death" (AKA beat you into a pulp). He uses metal tonfas as a weapon (special feature-chains and spikes have been added to the tonfas).**

**He is very protective of the town 'Namimori' and his school 'Namimori Middle/High'.**

**As you should know, this is a story veered off of KHR, so the sections are based on various Arcs. (I have omitted the Daily Life arc and the Curse of the Arcobaleno arc). **

**Reborn is the world's strongest hitman, but was cursed and stuck in the form of a baby. (Hence the nickname 'Baby')**

**The Ten-Year-Bazooka is a bazooka; if you are hit by it, you will be transported into the future (ten years later) for 5 minutes.**

**Cloud/Mist are nicknames for Hibari and Chrome. (Elements of the Sky)**

**The last place where they meet is more like in a winter forest, the area is surrounded by trees, etc.**

**Anyways, I hope this was enjoyable! **** I LOVE YOU ALL AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! **

**-Kildosad, OUT!**


End file.
